Puppy in the Window
by Rose Mistress
Summary: It's Ruby's birthday and with a plan in mind, Mokuba sends him out the house to take a walk. As he traveled the city, he sees a rare colored puppy in the window. He couldn't get the puppy while he was there but he was in for a surprise after unveiling one


Zypher: Another day, another birthday. Thanks to a great idea from one of my friends, I was able to give birthdays to Ruby, Kaiser, and Topaz/Toben. Today's birthday one-shot is Ruby so make sure you give him lots of gifts today! Hope you'll enjoy.

Summary: Today is Ruby's birthday and while he was out, he found a puppy in the pet store window. He really wanted said puppy but didn't have the money to purchase him now. But he was in for a treat when Mokuba brought the same puppy he saw in the window but he didn't know he was given much more than a puppy. (Before I confuse any of you and a hint to what most of this story will be about, Kaiser isn't going to be by Jou's side like he usually is in my stories and you'll see why soon enough)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OCs. That's that.

0

Puppy in the Window

0

Ruby yelped as he was awakened by the energetic ball of black fuzz and looked down to Mokuba. "Good morning, Mokuba. Any good reasons why you pounced on me this morning?" he questioned, looking down to the younger with a smile. "Today's your birthday, silly! Don't you remember your own birthday?" Ruby laughed softly as he got up, holding him underneath his arm as he climbed out of bed. "Of course I do. Just wasn't expecting to be awakened the same way you wake Seto on his birthday. You're the reason he wakes up earlier on his birthday." he said, playfully rustling the midnight black locks.

They headed downstairs and Ruby let Mokuba down to head into the dining room that had a breakfast buffet already set out. Ruby looked down to Mokuba curiously and with a hint of amusement at seeing the younger so hyped up to make his birthday the best. He sighed softly as he remembered their past. _'And back then, we couldn't even celebrate our birthdays like this.' _he thought before sitting at the table along with Mokuba and started to eat. Soon Seto came downstairs to join them for breakfast before deciding on what to do for Ruby's birthday.

"I say we let him get some fresh air!" Mokuba spoke. Seto looked to him with an 'I know you're up to something' look which he caught and pouted. "Come on, Seto, please?" he pleaded, starting to give the puppy eyes to the older. Seto was silent for a while, knowing there was a double meaning to Mokuba's words before let out a breath. "Fine."

"Yes!" Mokuba hopped up and dragged Ruby away so he could get ready. Back downstairs with Seto, he ran a hand over his face. "I know that boy is up to something else other than getting Ruby out of the house and I have that feeling that it will somehow include Yugi and his little squad of friends." he said before getting up and calling the maids to clear the table.

After he was dressed, he left out his room where Mokuba was waiting. "Alrighty, Ruby! You're ready for day out on the town but I want you to promise me this. Don't use any money today. This is your special day and we'll get all the presents money can buy!" Mokuba spoke as he shuffled the other down the stairs and to the door. "Alright! Alright, little bro! I won't spend any money. Not like there's something I would want to get today since whatever you and Seto can get for me is good enough." he said before leaving out the house after taking his keys with him.

He walked along the streets of Downtown Domino, gazing through windows as he walked by but one window caught his interest as he walked by. He came back to the pet store window and looked inside. A rare-looking golden German Shepard puppy sat in the window, playing with two other puppies that were in the box with him.

Soon, the puppy realized he was being watched and looked up to the window to see Ruby standing there. He barked energetically as he ran over to the edge of the container and jumped up, barking happily. Ruby smiled as he looked down to the puppy before walking into the store and the puppy followed his every movement.

He walked over to the box and the puppy leapt up happily, calling the other two that were in there but Ruby focused more on the golden furred puppy. He reached in and stroked the puppy head who barked again happily. He stayed there for a while, playing with the puppy and then looked up as the store owner came over. "Hello there. I saw you playing with the puppy and for as long as he has been here, he never got along with people as easily as he did with you." she spoke. "Really? He looks so energetic and friendly that I thought someone would've purchased him by now."

"Actually, many have tried but when they went to pick him up, he shies away from them. You're the only person he came near ever since he was brought in a few months ago." she replied. He nodded and looked down to the puppy that looked back up to him with those golden eyes and knew from there, he would purchase him.

He sighed when the promise of this morning came back to him. _'I can't get him since I didn't bring any money, not even my checkbook, with me.'_ He looked down to the puppy sadly and stroked his plush fur once more before turning to leave. The store owner watched him go, worrying as she saw the sad look and then looked back to the puppy that watched as he went before whimpering, barking softly as if to call him back.

0

It was a few hours before Mokuba set out to find a gift for Ruby. He looked through various stores, not seeing a thing of interest until he came upon the pet store and saw the golden puppy lying in the corner, back turned towards the window and the store owner trying to coax the puppy to play with the others again. Mokuba was curious about this and walked inside and the store owner looked over to him. "Oh, hello there." Mokuba walked over to his side and looked to the puppy. "What's wrong with him?" she sighed as she stroked the puppy's back.

"Another customer was in here maybe a good two hours before you came in and this little guy was so filled with energy when he saw him but when I told him that he was able to purchase this puppy since he didn't shy away from him like he did with many other people, he gave a sad look to the puppy before leaving and he curled up into this corner ever since he left the view of the store." Mokuba gasped softly before looking back down to the puppy then up to her. "What did this customer look like if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was a tall fellow with ruby red fur." she described and Mokuba's eyes widened. _'Ruby was here? He the only person I know that has ruby red fur. And the puppy got along with him that quick?'_ He looked down to the puppy before getting an idea.

0

When Ruby got back to the mansion, there was a party held for him, courtesy of Mokuba and he actually enjoyed most of it although Seto started to loathe it for a bit until a quick confession from Jou changed that tune. After the party was done and everyone left, Ruby looked at the time.

"It's getting late. Wonder where Mokuba ran off to?" Ruby questioned as he started to gather up the gifts given to him. "He left to get you a gift but I know it wouldn't have taken him this long." he replied. Soon, the door opened and Mokuba walked in holding a carrier box. They both turned to him when he entered the sitting room. "Now what took you so long?"

"Just wanted to make sure the gift I gotten you was to perfection." Mokuba said as he handed Ruby the box. The box was weighted a bit and Ruby sat down on the couch, placing the box on his lap and opened it. A bark was heard and the once sad puppy popped out from the box, happy golden eyes looking up to Ruby.

"The puppy from the shop?" He then looked to Mokuba. "How did you know I would want him?" he asked. "The lady at the store told me that the puppy was sad after you left and he wouldn't do a thing, not even play with the other puppies. So I filled out some paperwork for him and brought him for you as a birthday so you and him can both be happy." Mokuba's smile widened.

"Ruby, meet Kaiser."

The puppy barked, tail wagging and Ruby smiled as he picked up the golden puppy and stroked his fur. "Kaiser." he whispered, liking the way the name sounded on his tongue. "Thanks, Mokuba." Mokuba smiled even more and hugged him. "Anything to make you happy, bro." After the hug, Ruby let the puppy down before they all headed up to their rooms for bed. After he got ready for bed, he laid down in bed and Kaiser jumped into the bed as well. He smiled down to the puppy, bidding him goodnight before falling asleep.

As they slept, moonlight shone through the room, illuminating the bed and Kaiser. He glowed under the moonlight, his form shifting into that of a sphinx with golden fur, wolf ears and tail and wore a white tunic. When Ruby woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see Kaiser now a sphinx like him with the minor differences.

When he asked what happened, he said that he was finding his mate, taking the form of a puppy to raise the chances of finding the perfect mate. Ruby smiled at the thought of him being chosen by this golden puppy, now knowing him as a Wulf, a species of wolf-like creatures that come from another land since their home was on the verge completely being destroyed along with the race itself.

He learned more about Kaiser, finding more reasons to love him and knew he would never give him up. During a walk in Downtown Domino, they came across the pet store, seeing the puppies playing in the window. Holding Kaiser's hand, he looked down to him with a smile.

"And to think, you were once a puppy in that very window." Kaiser smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "And I'm glad to be taken in by a wonderful master."

0

Zypher: Ok, well, this was a little delayed thanks to the evil thing called no-show but here's Ruby's birthday one-shot for 9/26. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you again soon.


End file.
